


Opening Up

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fucking Machines, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, Vaginal Fingering, omegas have a penis and a vagina in this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Liam is newly presenting as an omega, but his vagina is so small that he heads to a clinic for a check-up.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, omegas in this verse have both a penis and a vagina. Don't worry about why or how, that really doesn't matter (but if you write "futa" in a comment I will block you!). This fic mostly focuses on the latter, so be aware of that before reading on!

"Mr. Nichols?" 

Liam got to his feet immediately. He heard himself say, "Yes," as he stood but his heart was racing so loud it was like a faint echo in his ears. He followed the nurse through the door out of the waiting room and down a pristine hallway. They passed a number of doors before she stopped at one labeled 113 and swiped a keycard to unlock it. Liam hesitated outside of the door.

"I'm superstitious," he said quietly. He wasn't sure he'd actually said it. His heart was much louder than his voice now.

"Come and take a seat and I'll get you set up," the nurse said, and Liam couldn't decide if she was ignoring his comment or just hadn't heard him. He decided it was the latter. He climbed into the chair as the nurse adjusted the stirrups and helped him settle his legs so he could rest his heels in them. "You'll set them just like this. Just a routine omega visit?" He nodded. He was so nervous. He couldn't fully pinpoint why. "Anything you want the doctor to know ahead of time?"

"No," he felt the vibration in his throat thrum. The nurse nodded as she set a dressing gown down on the counter. 

"Go ahead and change and get back in the seat. The doctor will be here shortly." She was gone without another word. He had expected her to take his temperature or blood pressure. Was that not required for this sort of thing? It was the first time he'd been to a doctor since he presented. Hell, he wasn't even completely sure he was an omega. It was just the only thing that made sense. Liam got to his feet and carefully stripped his clothes off before trying to pull the gown on a few different times until he was sure he had done it correctly. It was more of a square than anything, but he figured it must close in the back. As he tried to tie it, he heard a knock on the door and yelped, "Come in!" without thinking. The doctor stepped inside and looked at him.

"You've got it backwards," he said, stepping towards Liam. "Turn it around and tie it in front - it helps keep things cleaner, okay?" 

Liam nodded. He felt strangely calmer all of a sudden. His heart was still thrashing, but he could hear his own voice when he asked if he should sit down and the doctor confirmed. He set his feet in the stirrups like the nurse had shown him and the doctor took a seat between his legs, briefly looking him over. The gown was closed enough that it covered his genitals, but Liam still felt embarrassed to be so exposed.

"I'm Brent Caver - I'm the senior resident for omega health services here. I saw on your form that you haven't seen a doctor since you presented?" 

Liam fiddled with his hands. "No. I'm not totally sure I'm right. It just - It's the only thing that makes sense."

The doctor nodded understandingly. "It's not quite as clear-cut as in the movies. Do you mind if I take a look?" Liam nodded, and Caver lifted the hem of the shift and folded it aside to expose his small cock, a small, narrow opening under it. Caver hummed and nodded, sitting back briefly to find a pair of gloves. "Your opening is slightly smaller than is considered typical for omegas, though your penis is around the usual size. I'm going to put a finger in. Let me know if you feel pain."

Liam tensed as the doctor slipped his gloved finger into his vagina. He felt the strange texture press against the walls of an area he had never dared to touch. It had been so small and narrow that he'd been too scared to even consider breaching it. Liam held perfectly still as Caver continued probing him, then felt himself exhale when he removed the finger. 

"You're developed just fine inside. The canal is normal. Delivering may be difficult, but it's not something so unusual that we don't have workarounds. Are you mated?"

"No," Liam blurted out, so shocked by the question that he didn't even have a chance to think it over. 

The doctor smiled, seeming vaguely amused. "Well, I could suggest you wait for an alpha to help open you up, but the first time can be a little painful and tight if you're not careful. We have a procedure here to assist omegas like you with this. It makes it much easier for the knot to penetrate as well as eases the pain moving forward." 

Liam couldn't hide his surprise. "Other people - omegas - have this sort of thing too?"

The doctor nodded. "You are definitely an omega, and your condition isn't at all unusual." He felt strangely relieved to hear that. "Really, so many omegas your age come in here shocked they don't look like the ones in movies or in pornography. You're all very varied, just like alphas like me." Liam's eyes widened. No wonder he felt calmer in his presence. "Are you interested in the procedure? You can think it over and return if you like."

He hesitated, but eventually agreed. The idea of a painful first time didn't appeal to him at all, and this doctor seemed nice. He could probably trust him with this.

"Great," he said, standing up. "I'll get the equipment moved in here. You can stay put and they'll get you set up."

The equipment turned out to be a square machine with a rod protruding out one end. The nurse returned with it not long after Caver left and Liam watched her assemble the machine while his nerves returned. He squirmed a little in his seat as she pressed it closer to him, then placed a silicone cover on the rod and began to line it up with him.

"Um," he blurted out, and the nurse looked at him. "Could I - Could - The doctor, would he be able to be here for it?"

The nurse stared at him for only a moment before turning around with an agreeing noise. Liam shifted in his seat, feeling the silicone tip press briefly against his folds. When the door opened and Caver stepped in, he looked a little bemused but approached the machine regardless.

"First time is a little scary," he commented, looking over the machine briefly. "Are you ready? It will move slow. It's just to help open you up."

Liam nodded. The doctor turned on the machine and the rod began to slowly penetrate him, gliding along his walls and probing deeper than even Caver's fingers had. Liam tensed horribly as it went, grasping the sides of the chair, and Caver said, "Relax." He felt his grip weaken and he leaned his head back against the chair, exhaling. "There you go. Just relax. You'll feel it widen inside."

"Huh?" Just as he spoke, the machine stopped inside him, fully inserted and filling him as far as he supposed he went. Then it began to widen, just like he said - the silicone stretched as the rod's diameter increased, ballooning inside him and forcing him open wider yet. Liam swallowed, and then felt his heart lurch as the device began to withdraw just like that. "Relax," the doctor said soothingly, a hand on his knee. "This is around half the size of a typical knot. It's going to keep opening you up."

"Half," Liam choked. Caver smiled at him, that same bemused look. He could feel his body opening so wide for the rod and gratefully closing up as it retreated. He felt so sensitive, even with it moving as slowly as it did. When he felt the tip slip from him, he gasped in relief, blinking rapidly. It felt weird. It felt really weird. He'd never even touched himself there, but suddenly being empty after being filled so full was…

Liam shivered as the rod began to press inside again, now at the same size it was initially. It was so much easier, he realized, so much more comfortable for it to slide inside him and for him to fit around it. Only five minutes ago it had been the biggest thing he'd ever put in him, and now it was like sliding through butter. He was relieved at how easy this was.

"It'll keep growing past the second size," Caver explained as the device bottomed out inside him. Liam nodded, feeling strangely shaky. His cock was hard, as small as it was, which should have been embarrassing but for some reason he was more focused on the feeling of the rod swelling within him. He felt it expand against his inner walls, stretching him wider and wider than he thought was possible. What had at first been painful and uncomfortable was suddenly so pleasurable and exciting that he could hardly keep back a moan, biting down on the tip of the sound so only a quiet noise came out. When the machine stopped expanding, he laid still, his head spinning. He felt Caver take his hand off his knee.

"This is around the size of a typical knot," he said, placing his palm below Liam's stomach. Liam looked down, seeing his belly protruding slightly from the rod's size. When Caver set his hand on it, he could feel exactly where it was inside him - that time he moaned, unable to keep it in. "It's completely natural to feel pleasure from this," he explained as the machine began to retreat. "This is exactly what the device is made to do - instill that biological pleasure that comes from an omega being knotted by an alpha." Liam nodded. He wanted to ask if he could turn the machine's speed up. He wanted to ask if he was allowed to jerk off while this was going on. He wanted to ask the doctor to fuck him, pin him to the chair and thrust his huge cock into his tight pussy, fuck him into the chair with his legs forced apart by the stirrups, plug him up with his knot and pump him full of hot, sticky cum until he couldn't move, fill him with seed until it made his stomach bulge. His eyes rolled as the large rod continued backing out of him, and just as the tip slid free at last and the full emptiness inside of him hit, he felt himself come, vision whiting out as it rocked through his body and his small cock drooled a small trickle of cum on his stomach. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he had gotten to the age of eighteen without ever feeling something that good.

The doctor was removing the silicone cover on the rod when Liam came back to himself, sitting up with the sudden awareness that he had orgasmed during a medical procedure. He started to blabber something about being sorry, but Caver quickly interrupted, "Completely normal." His tone seemed to agree - he said it with a practiced sincerity that made Liam think he had said it many times before. "Here," he added, finding a container of wet wipes from a drawer and handing them to him. "You're welcome to take all the time you need to gather yourself. Just leave the door open when you leave."

Liam nodded meekly. Despite his words, he still felt like a complete freak for coming from a medical treatment. "Thank you," he blurted out as the doctor got to his feet. 

"No problem," he replied. "Always nice to see a healthy, young omega." He smiled at him once more, told him to call the clinic if he had any questions or concerns, and then left him alone in the room.

Liam stared up at the ceiling. He wondered how much one of those machines cost. He wondered if he could set up an appointment to have it done again. He shook the thought, quickly getting to his (very wobbly) feet and grabbing for his clothes.


End file.
